


Sweetest Devotion

by OQWasADream (Patrishine)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrishine/pseuds/OQWasADream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if I told you Regina was happy once, she just can't remember it? My take on page XXIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Devotion

A/n: Heyyyy! I was supposed to post this yesterday but I finished it later than planned. But hey, it´s here, that´s what counts!

This is for Gina, go read her awesome fanfic Treve btw!

I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

When Henry got the message from the magician to meet him, he was very surprised that he had contacted him even after he had broken the quilt. Despite this he decided to go and see what he was being called for.

When he got to the abandoned mansion, walked down the aisle to the end of it, and standed before it, the door opened as if it had been waiting for him to do so. Tentatively he looked inside before entering, but saw nothing. At that moment he heard a voice saying to him. "Come in, I've been waiting for you…"

Henry walked, and moved toward inside the room where he met a hooded man that carried a majestic dark blue hood with some yellow stars that shone in movement.

"I guess you wonder why you were summoned here and especially why now."  
"That's right" Henry said trying to hide his fear of the mysterious appearance of the man.  
"Henry don´t worry, I will not hurt you. I´ve known you before you were born."  
At these words he could not help looking surprised, and trying to understand who he was in front of.  
"Well, the truth is I did not bring you here to talk about you, that will be later. Today I want to talk about your mother ..."  
"Emma? Sure, I guess so, with all that she is now the Dark One ...  
"Henry , I want to talk about your mother , Regina."  
"What about her? She´s been a little under the weather with all this Zelena and Robin drama."  
"I've been watching you for a while, and I notice that every time you think of the quilt, instead of wanting to erase the darkness out of Emma, you think about seeing Regina happy."  
"But ... How do you know what I think?"  
"I tend to hear all the thoughts that have to do with the quilt. It's part of my job." Replied the man parsimiously.  
"Like I said, I have noticed that you think of Regina and not Emma, why?"

Henry rubbed his hands nervously, thinking about his answer. But he decided to come clean and say what he really felt, because apparently, this man had the power to know if he was lying.

"I just feel that Regina needs it the most. Most of the bad things always happen to her. Even now that she´s good. That she changed. It's like it is never enough. So I would like to see her happy someday, but it is becoming more difficult. Emma has always been stronger and had my grandparents who never cease to fight for her. But Regina ... She just has me and Robin, and after what happened now ... Everything is even more complicated. " he said with sadness.  
"Would you believe me if I told you that she was happy once? She just can´t remember."  
Henry opened his eyes wide, trying to process what he heard.  
"How is that possible? How can one have been happy and not remember it?"  
" A curse"  
"It can´t be! Every curse is broken by the kiss of true love and Robin is her true love ... or is he not?" Henry said somewhat confused.  
"He is, but he is also under the effect of the curse. Which I fear is irreversible until we find a way to undo it. So that's why the kiss of true love did not work with them."  
"I can´t believe it!"  
"I tried to straighten the fate of your mother, but I still have not succeeded. The events of too many lives depend on what happens with her. She is the centerpiece in a very delicate game."  
"Remember page XXIII?"  
"Of course I remember, it is where she flees from Robin that day in the tavern."  
"Not that page XXIII, the real one"  
Henry recalled that his mother had kept it in her office. The one Robin had found in his backpack.  
"Is that true? I don´t understand."  
"That's why I wanted you to come today, so you'll understand. Are you ready?"  
He nodded.  
"Through this mirror we will review your mother's life, the key moments that will make you understand what happened."  
At that moment the man pulled a wand from a pocket of the blue hood and a large mirror in movement appeared before them. He said a few words and suddenly they could see images quickly passing in front of them ... Maleficent and Regina, Regina and Cora, Regina and Tinkerbell, Regina and Robin , Cora and Rumpelstiltskin…  
"All these people sealed the fate of your mother in some way or another."  
"Maleficent was always the best friend of your mother, her only friend."  
* Maleficent's voice is heard from afar*

"Regina, I saw your son in my dreams. He was beautiful."  
"I think the sleeping curse is affecting you more than necessary. I do not have or will have a son. My only love was Daniel and he's dead. I will not love anyone else."

"I´m just telling you what I saw Regina and that child was your son. You know my dreams are usually prophecies. Think about it, maybe it's what you've always needed, someone to love unconditionally. I felt that love and I can tell you there is nothing to compare to it. "Maleficent said sadly thinking about her lost daughter.  
Regina looked at her puzzled but said no more.  
The mirror stopped showing them.

"Who was that child?"  
"All in good time Henry, we´ll know."  
"Can we go on?"  
Henry nodded in affirmation.

The next image in the mirror was Tinkerbell and Regina, the one we all know her talking about her soul mate and trying to convince her ... With a difference in this version Regina did enter the tavern and met Robin. The attraction was immediate and after a talking for a while and Regina telling him about the fairy dust, they went out and shared the kiss pictured in the real version of page XXIII. Henry looked around thinking how his mother did have love and was happy, despite having thought it impossible. He was marveled  
"Shall we continue? "  
"Yes, please," replied Henry happy to be seeing such significant moments in the life of Regina.  
The next visit to the past was to Robin and Regina, some of their brief life together before the spell.  
They looked happy together and very much in love. Regina was a part of the merry men, whom respected and looked at her as Robin´s equal.  
She had abdicated her title of Queen, after talking with Leopold in the presence of Robin and received his blessing to be together , saying that he would never be capable to separate true love, and it was quite visible in them.  
Henry could not believe his eyes. So many things, so good things that her mother had lived and could not remember.  
"This means that Leopold was good to her too, like everyone else said he was to people."  
"That´s right Henry, the spell changed many people just because it was needed so Regina could fulfill the destiny she was forced into"  
"How come there are so many bad people in this world, willing to sacrifice so many for their own benefit?" Henry asked angrily.  
"Ambition knows no boudries. And even less when mixed with darkness."

The next scene was of Cora and Rumplestiltskin  
"You need to get the child from Regina, and continue with our plan!"  
"You mean your plan! I refuse to take everything away from my daughter, not now that she´s finally happy and everything I took from her!"  
"It´s just her memories or her life, you choose Cora, but remember that you have little time ... Tic Toc Cora, Tic, toc "  
"And I remind you you´re talking about my only child, my Regina, which I have already harmed so much!"  
"She's not your only child, and if you had not been such a bad mother to Zelena perhaps none of this would be happening, because I would have used her to cast my curse."  
Cora looked angry but said nothing more.  
"You have until midnight. I´ll be waiting for your call. Oh, and remember it's better the pain of missing what you never had, than not live to tell . Hahahahaha " Rumple said with his frantic laughter and disappearing in a cloud of red smoke .  
Cora transported to the little house on the prairie where Regina and Robin lived. She watched out the window. They looked happy, living humble but happy and totally in love with their little son, Roland. He was the spitting image of Regina, a beautiful face and black hair, but had small dimples on his face that they made him undeniably be his father's son.  
"I hope someday forgive me for what I'm about to do Regina, but is this or your life. And I hope that your love will someday takes you back to each other. Sorry Roland, baby, please forgive me."  
And with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the place.  
"No, Cora why did you do that! My God, Roland is really my brother, is true. He is the son of my mother and Robin! No wonder why they´re both so alike!"  
"But how is it possible? And Marian, what with her?"  
"Wait, this visit hasn´t finished" the man said and resumed the activity in the mirror.  
"Rumplestitskin! Come before I regret what I'll do." She said angry and powerless to do anything for her daughter.  
"You have to make sure my grandson will be well looked after. That he´ll be loved."  
"Don´t worry about it, he´ll be with his father ... I can not believe you think me so insensitive as to leave such a cute baby alone in the world." Rumple said sarcastically.  
Cora just threw him a glare.  
"Also I do not know what you worry about, if after everything is done you won´t know you met your grandson or Robin."  
"I do not understand why you won´t let me keep my memories"  
"And risk you telling the truth to Regina someday? never!"  
"Do it now, for once and for all!. I want to forget this ever happened." Cora said ruefully.  
"Gladly," said Rumple and with a flick of his hand all the memories of Regina, Robin, Cora and other affected were being changed by the story that Rumple had forged at his convenience. In this version Robin had met Marian and not Regina, and she had made a deal with Rumple for a son despite a disease that affected her since childhood. Marian's son was stillborn and Rumple had switched him with Roland. Who still existed because the curse just changed the destiny, it couldn´t erase people. That´s why Roland continued to exist but no one else knew about him, except for Rumple.  
"No, Grandpa, How could you be so cruel, why if my mother never did anything to you?"  
"She did not, but Cora did and that was his way of making her pay and achieve his goal."  
"My mom, she has to know. She should know that Roland is her son!"  
"Henry, Henry, calm down. Remember that these are things of destiny, which are not to be treated lightly. I told you, all in good time. I know we'll find a way to get everything back into place, but for now we must remain calm. "  
"But she needs to know, is the only thing that could give strength to endure everything that is happening right now. Please, we must do something!" Said Henry almost in tears thinking about what they had done to his mother.  
"She should know that Cora did love her, that Robin always loved her, and she was happy! PLEASE, you MUST tell her!"  
After a few minutes of contemplating the hooded man said, "Okay, she'll know, but she´ll forget again, it´s for the best, at least for now…"  
"I guess that's better than nothing ... I'll call her right now!"  
The man nodded and Henry proceeded to call Regina.  
Within minutes she was there, concerned because Henry was there without any familiar adult.  
Upon arriving she ran into the house and found the room where they were, almost immediately.

"Mom!" Henry was on her hugging her as if I had not seen her in years.  
"Are you okay Henry?" She said somewhat surprised.  
"Who are you and what you do with my son?" She said defiantly to the man.  
"You'll know later ... Now make yourself comfortable. You'll see things you never thought possible."  
"What are you saying? Henry let´s get out of here, this man is mad."  
"No, Mom, he is not. Wait and see what he says is true. That everything we always believed is true. You can be happy, you were once and can be again!"  
"I think we're not talking about the same person Henry, my life is a disaster."  
"But it was not always like this, you'll see!"  
Henry motioned to the magician to put up the mirror to work. He did, leaving Regina with o desire of saying anything else.  
Regina was increasingly surprised over what she saw, there was she was, living things she could not remember had happened but somehow felt real in her heart.  
"Is that me?" she reaffirmed in disbelief. Henry was smiling gently.  
She saw everything from Maleficent talking about her son, his time with Robin, his happiness, to Cora suffering for it. But her heart sank, * it hit her like an Explosion * when she saw herself with a newborn in her arms, her Roland, Roland HER CHILD  
"Roland Oh, baby, you're mine, my child! No wonder why I always felt that I loved you, ever since I met you! As Maleficent said in that conversation we had, you make me feel the Sweetest Devotion I know  
"That´s why I´ve always felt a void I 've been looking for you in every face I've ever Known Although I appreciate it because it led me to you and I love you." She said, looking sweetly to Henry and wiping her tears.  
"All my life I felt numb, it's like all of my life I 've been frozen  
"Thank you. I do not know who you are but thank you! I said taking the hand of the hooded man.  
"It was just right after all you've been through. But I promise I will fight to change that, I want you to know that you have always been one of my favorites."  
"But who are you?. I need to know to whom I owe so much."  
"We will meet again. Now enjoy a little more of your son." He said leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Regina wondered at his words but was unable to take her eyes off the mirror that showed her everything she once had.

After putting them under a sleeping curse, he left a message on a card that was thrown under the door, for when they woke up, it said:

"You will remember this as a dream, a dream that you must fight for, dreams are desires that your heart makes, and the heart never lies. Be happy, you deserve it!- W.D."

* "You're my light you're my darkness, your my right kind of madness." *

# A / N:  
HAPPY (Belated) BIRTHDAY WALT DISNEY. THANKS FOR YOUR AMAZING IMAGINATION.

Please tell me what you think!

Love, Patricia.


End file.
